Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for an Internet of Things (IoT) automotive device, system, and method.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
Some vehicles today are equipped with wireless connectivity. For example, General Motors recently announced that certain Chevrolet® vehicles will be equipped with 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) connectivity. These vehicles may also provide WiFi hotspot connectivity, allowing users with WiFi devices to connect to establish an Internet over the LTE communication channel.